


We Were

by dorobo_mofuu



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: #BL, #Lonely Jinwoo, #Possibily angst, #comfort, #fanfiction, #fluff, #soft, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorobo_mofuu/pseuds/dorobo_mofuu
Summary: Jinwoo trying to lead his life plainly, but it's shattered when he spend his day with someone that shine brightly beside him.'Would he be able to keep this happiness forever?'





	1. "Nice to meet You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know it!!” Seungyoon slams the table happily—prompting the other three to give him the look. “A-ah… I'm sorry.” Chuckling, he continues, “I remember seeing you before.” He looks straight at Mino. “Isn't he the one you’ve been showing me pictures of?”

Jinwoo lives his life rather plainly. He is unsure if it’s even necessary for him to be alive. Even though he has been alive for more than 20 years, he is yet to find the meaning of his existence, except to see his father smiles. However, for half of his life, he only has been making his father cry.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Hyung, would you come to our live today?” Seunghoon, one of his juniors in the campus, asks as they savor their lunches. Seunghoon is in the music major, while Jinwoo studies in literature. They first met each other when Seungyoon had gotten lost in the humanities major building, and Jinwoo had been the one that informed him where the music major building was. Since then, Seunghoon has been hanging around Jinwoo. He even brought his friends along with him. In short, he regards Jinwoo as his big brother.  
  
“I'm really sorry, Hoon. I really want to go… But I can't.” Jinwoo sets his spoon down and glances at Seunghoon’s saddened expression. As much as he is aware Seunghoon really wants him to watch his live performance, everytime the younger man invites him, he always refuses.  
  
“Why?” —is  the question Seunghoon would ask him everytime his invitation is turned down.  
  
“I can't tell you, but… I'm sorry. I really want to go… but… I'm sorry." Feeling remorseful, Jinwoo pats Seunghoon’s hand.  
  
“Okay. But I hope you can go next time.” Seunghoon sighs. “I want to introduce you to my friends. They’re nice kids.”  
  
Jinwoo chuckles. "I know. You can introduce us outside of the live show. You know I can't say ‘no’ to you, right?"  
  
“But you just turned down me a minute ago.”  
  
“I'm sorry.” Jinwoo can clearly see how Seunghoon pouts.  
  
“Well, it can't be helped.” Seunghoon takes out his phone and calls someone. “Are you busy? You mustn’t be. Come here as soon as possible. I'm in the restaurant in front of the campus… Yes… Yes, the one that sells delicious tteokbokki. Okay.” He ends the call and sips his iced tea. “My friends are on their way here. They're my new teammates for the latest performance.”  
  
“Oh? How about the ones from before?”  
  
“Nopenopenope, I couldn’t feel any chemistry with them. They’re such a—Ah! Hey! I'm here!” Seunghoon stretches his hand up. Looks like his friends have arrived. That was fast.  
  
Jinwoo turns his head to look at his dongsaeng’s friends. Two young men have just entered the shop. One is wearing a hat and carrying a guitar, while the other one has the appearance of a bad boy, but holds a camera as if it's his very own life. They look cheerful until their eyes meet Jinwoo, after which the both of them stare at him. Slowly, they approach Jinwoo and Seunghoon.  
  
“Excuse me.”  
  
They take a seat. The one sporting a hat sits beside Seunghoon, which leaves the bad boy-looking guy with piercings to sit beside Jinwoo. Jinwoo glances at the newcomer beside him and wonders if he’s making the guy uncomfortable due to his displeased expression.  
  
“Hyung, this is Kang Seungyoon.” Seunghoon pats the guy with the hat. “And that shy bastard over there is Song Mino.”  
  
Jinwoo raises an eyebrow. 'Shy? So he's just shy and not displeased?'  
  
“Ya! Watch your mouth!"  
  
Jinwoo immediately turns to Mino. His voice sounds rather unique to his ears. He wonders if the man’s laugh would sound crunchy.  
  
“Everyone, he's my hyung. Kim Jinwoo.”  
  
“I know it!!” Seungyoon slams the table happily—prompting the other three to give him the look. “A-ah… I'm sorry.” Chuckling, he continues, “I remember seeing you before.” He looks straight at Mino. “Isn't he the one you’ve been showing me pictures of?”  
   
A loud bang comes from their table. Curiously, the source of the sound was none other than Mino's own face, slammed full-force against the table’s surface.  
  
“—eh?” Jinwoo tilts his head.  
  
“EEEEEEEHHHHH?? WHAT? I’VE NEVER HEARD OF THIS BEFORE!” Seunghoon becomes the louder one now. “Ya!! Song Mino!!!” He smacks the blondie’s head with a menu book.  
  
“I don't remember… ever giving someone my pic,” Jinwoo says as he stares at the now-blushing guy beside him.  
  
“Ah, no, Hyung, it's not like that. This guy has secretly been taking your pictures with his camera.”  
  
“Ya! Seungyoon! Would you zip it!?” Mino raises his reddened face.  
  
Seungyoon glares at Mino for a second before turning to Jinwoo, ignoring the blondie. “He ran to me one day, saying he’s found an angel in the campus. So I snatched his camera and  saw your photos in it.”  
  
Jinwoo is shocked beyond words.  
  
“That was three years ago if I remember it correctly. Right—a month after we enrolled to the campus. And he’s been searching for your figure since then.”  
  
“…I'm outta here.” Mino has already gotten up and walked away before any of them could stop him.  
  
“Wow… That's some dedication,” Seunghoon snorts.  
  
“Hey, is it okay for you to say all that? Isn't he angry?” asks Jinwoo.  
  
Both Seungyoon and Seunghoon merely shake their head. “He's just embarrassed. It's okay.”  
  
“But…” Jinwoo turns once again only to find Mino has completely gone from the area.  
  
\--  
  
Mino growls as he sits by the side of a river. He really wanted to punch Seungyoon and his big mouth. How could he blabber about such thing? Shit.  
  
“I'm so embarrassed.” He lies on his back, covering his eyes with his hands. “AAAAA JINWOO HYUNG IS SO PRETTY,” he screams, remembering his muse. He would never have imagined that he would be that close to Jinwoo, the one whom he has been crushing on for three years.  
  
“Well, thank you for the compliment.”  
  
Mino’s eyes snap open, and he immediately gets up from the grass. His eyes widen in shock. The source of his desire for the past three years is sitting less than a meter from him, staring at him with his round eyes.  
  
He freezes on the spot.  
  
“—um. Hello?" Jinwoo waves his hand in front of Mino's eyes, feeling worried for the now-frozen man.  
  
“Ah—I'm sorry.” Mino hangs his head low, afraid of meeting Jinwoo’s direct gaze. He doesn't want his muse to give him a disgusted look.  
  
“Give me your camera,” Jinwoo says as he extends an arm to Mino.  
  
Mino sighs. It's his fault, so he can't refuse. Besides, it’s not like he could say ‘no’ to anything Jinwoo asks of him. He takes off the camera that has been hanging from his neck and hands it to Jinwoo. The beautiful young man takes it, turns the camera on, and looks at the screen—observing the pictures on it. He is mesmerized by the fact that all the shots in Mino's camera had been taken beautifully. He looks up, staring at Mino’s seemingly frightened visage before returning his focus to the camera again. He scrolls through roughly 250 pictures…  
  
—until he finds his own picture.  
  
He remembers wearing that pink jumper last Wednesday.  
  
“I didn’t think what Seungyoon had said back then was true, but…” He scrolls again and finds his figure for the tenth time. “—you did take pictures of me.” Jinwoo chuckles as he returns the camera to Mino. “Actually, I kinda like the views you’ve taken with your camera.” He leans down and sits beside the boiling red Mino. “But…  can I ask you something?”  
  
Mino merely nods in response.  
  
“Do I really look that lonely?” Mino, taken aback by the question, turns to Jinwoo. There is a hint of sadness in Jinwoo’s voice. “Is it that apparent?” Despite the smile on his visage, there isn’t a shed of happiness in it.  
  
“I-in that case… let me be with you.”  
  
“Eh? What?” Jinwoo tilts his head, unable to catch what Mino had said.  
  
“Um…” Mino clears his throat before continuing, “Then let me be friends with you, so you won’t feel lonely!” declares the young man with piercings as he beams a big smile that somehow reminds Jinwoo to a child.  
  
A child with big body. Jinwoo smiles at this.  
  
“You can call me anytime you want; I'll dash over to your side. Whenever you are in bad mood, I’ll make jokes that can make you laugh. Whenever you are hungry, I'll buy you a bunch of tteokbokki!" Mino adds full-force. How he wish he could do all that. He'll devote all of himself to Jinwoo. Even if the older man would call him in the middle of the night, he'd still rush to Jinwoo’s side. His hope raises tremendously when when Jinwoo smiles at him—the kind of smile that makes Mino fall for him harder.  
  
“That's a nice idea. And you’re already friends with Seunghoon, so I can't really say no.” Jinwoo now finds himself chuckling. If Mino's heart could pop out from his chest that very moment, it would have done so. His heart beats a million times within just a second hearing Jinwoo’s melodious laughter.  
  
Jinwoo extends his hand once again. “I'm Kim Jinwoo. Nice to meet you.”  
  
Mino smiles ear to ear. “I'm Song Mino. Likewise.” He holds Jinwoo’s hand—the sign of them becoming friends. He is overwhelmed with happiness simply by seeing Jinwoo smiles.  
  
Would he be able to keep this happiness forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally i got a proofreader!!  
> Thank you so much Nagisa. I love you so much.  
> I hope i can constantly upload new chapter every week.  
> yes, i intended to make this continued  
> pray for myselfff aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 
> 
> Thank you as always for everyone who read my fanfiction  
> i love all of you


	2. Postage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really likes to touch Mino's head. Maybe because his hair feels smooth despite the way Mino changing his hair color every 3 months, or maybe his head just seems right into his palm, and he likes it when he pats Mino's head, the guy just nodded like wants him to keep pats his head.

The sun shines brightly, even though there's a storm the night before, but the almighty sun gives them a light to patch human way. Jinwoo slowly taking a deep breath. He likes the smell of the grass after rain. He like it when he walks, his wet shoes will make a stamp onto the road. He likes the wind that comes with the after rain. 

And he likes hearing the step of someone come near to him. 

"Hyung!!" Jinwoo feels the weight in his back when a certain guy glomps on him. "Good morning!" 

"Good morning, Mino." he pats the guy hand, sign him to let go. 

"Do you have any classes this afternoon?" asked Mino now walking side by side with Jinwoo. Jinwoo shook his head. 

"Then, let's go somewhere." 

Jinwoo glance at Mino. "Where?" asked the older one. 

"I don't know. anywhere?" 

Jinwoo smiles and pats Mino again. "Library then." he laughed and leave behind Mino with his sulking face before the piercing guy run and once again bump onto Jinwoo. Walking together to the campus.

*

"looks like someone enjoying his life when here I am, being miserable and jealous." Jinwoo looked up from his book to Seunghoon face right in front of him. 

"Goddess. you're scaring me out." Jinwoo closes his book and put it on the table. Seunghoon takes a seat on the chair in front of Jinwoo. He put his head on the table, staring at Jinwoo like a puppy. "what's wrong Hoon?" asked him seeing Seunghoon pouting. The older guy pats the younger head, trying to calm him down. Besides he didn't like seeing Seunghoon mad at him. 

Seunghoon mumbling something that Jinwoo can't catch what is he talking about. "you play too much with Mino."

"I'm sorry?" Jinwoo didn't catch that. Before he can ask a little further, Seunghoon gets up from his seat and run towards a certain blondie guy. Leaving Jinwoo stunned trying to process what just happened. 

"YAH YOU BASTARD." Jinwoo startled when realizing the one Seunghoon running to and give his flying kick is none other Mino. He can't help himself not to laughed seeing them mocking each other. 

It's been 6 months since Jinwoo and Mino know each other, and it's already 2 months since Jinwoo always hung with Mino, like all the time. It's like Mino can find him anywhere and anytime. He says it's just a coincidence, but Jinwoo knows it is not. They spend most of their time in the library or cafe because Jinwoo surely doesn't want anywhere that crowded with people and too noisy, Mino agrees to him even though Mino isn't an indoor person. He keeps his promises to always with Jinwoo. That somehow makes Jinwoo heart raced a bit, remembered that Mino had a crush with him before, but he doesn't know if he is still got hot with him or not. Either way, Jinwoo really feels comfortable around Mino, so yeah he would very like to hang with the younger all the time, and it's surely decreased his time with Seunghoon. That's what makes Seunghoon jealous about after Seungyoon told him that Mino always runs to Jinwoo side every time he got a chance.

"You should call me too if you play with Jinwoo hyung, you ungrateful bastard." Seunghoon keeps kicking Mino in the leg even after Mino said sorry to him. Seunghoon stops when Seungyoon came and hitting Mino too because it looks fun. 

After the three idiots have done, they come over to Jinwoo's seat. There's already 3 bottles of Pocari at his table. "I know all of you tired and thirsty." said the older one and he continued reading his book again. Sometimes glancing at the three boys that still make fun of Mino's behavior towards Jinwoo. 

"So, what have you done already?" 

Both Jinwoo and Mino looked over at Seungyoon that already took out his guitar and playing some melody. 

"what?" asked Jinwoo. Mino catches what Seungyoon mean by that. He immediately smacked Seungyoon head. makes him whimpering, in an act of course. 

"Um... we talked about our study, sometimes just reading a book in the library, ordering delicious coffee, eat tteobokki i didn't know Mino really like it though. Mm... what did we do again? Ah, watching movies in Mino's room--" 

"WATCHING MOVIES TOGETHER?" Seunghoon being the loudest one again. 

"Hyung... you never say yes every time I invited you to watch a movie." Seunghoon sticks his head to the table again, sulking, like an abandoned puppy. 

"Ya! you always invited me to watch horror or thriller. Of course, I would say no." He tapping his finger on top of Seunghoon head. That somehow gives him a glare from Mino. 

"so, what did you two watch? romance?" Seungyoon laughed at his own guess. 

"Disney." 

Both Seungyoon and Seunghoon eyes got bigger at the answer that comes out from Mino's mouth. They had a good laugh just like they watch some comedian, even Seungyoon hit the table loudly that makes them got shut from the other people. 

Now Seunghoon jealousy got away, because why the heck he got jealous with a little kid like Mino. 

"But Hyung, hehehe.." seems like Seunghoon still can't stop laughing. 

"seriously, if you had fun together, you could call us too." Seungyoon nodded at Seunghoon suggestion. 

"that's right. I want to know you better too hyung, and I could promise you, I can handle a wild animal. I got a certificate to train a wild dog. So, any wild animal can't hurt you." Seungyoon stared at Mino and immediately got a good smack again in his head from Mino. 

Jinwoo nodded saying it's not necessary because he never came across a wild animal before. Seungyoon just grinning widely and swaying his index finger and that's sure makes Jinwoo laugh a bit. 

*

"No shit, it's really hurt when Seungyoon smacked me before." Mino rubbing his head, right on the spot where Seungyoon and Seunghoon too, to be honest, smacked him after saying he would never call both of them if he had fun with Jinwoo. That's surely triggering the two young men. 

"that's mainly your fault, so I will not defend you." Jinwoo chuckles. 

They are on the way to Lotte Department Store. Just as he said, Jinwoo didn't have any class in the afternoon, nor Mino is. So Jinwoo decided to go buy some new book at the bookstore in the square. Maybe having a light junk food meal too, and Mino wants to visit the art gallery in there. Though it's not like it's his first time to go there. Too bad for Seunghoon and Seungyoon that got caught by their professor because they didn't turn up their weekly task. "even though, he really wants to come too." said Jinwoo that once again got him a glare from the piercing one. 

"now-now, Mino, why you give me such a glare?" asked Jinwoo playfully while pats Mino head lightly. He really likes to touch Mino's head. Maybe because his hair feels smooth despite the way Mino changing his hair color every 3 months, or maybe his head just seems right into his palm, and he likes it when he pats Mino's head, the guy just nodded like wants him to keep pats his head. 

He's taken aback when suddenly Mino's hand caught his. Makes his hand hanging. "Mino ya?" he tilted his head, wanting to take back his hand, but Mino's gripping hard, he even twitched when he feels the grip makes him hurt.

"I don't like it." 

"what?" 

Jinwoo flinched when Mino loosens his grip but instead let his hand go, Mino, grabs Jinwoo palm, and hold it tight. slipped his finger to Jinwoo's finger. That caught him off guard off course. He can feel how hot Mino's stares is like he can drill a hole to Jinwoo's body. 

"w-what?" he repeats his questions, kind of uncomfortable with their position now. They are merely an inch, even Jinwoo can feel Mino's breath on top of his head. They are out of the public, and it will give them a weird stare if anyone catches them being so close. 

Thinking about it, makes Jinwoo's stomach hurt. 

"let's take it slow." Mino smiles, back to his old self. Jinwoo relieved when Mino let his hand go. 

But it gives him this unsatisfied feeling when he can't feel the warmth that spread from Mino's hand. 

He holding on his stomach. Covering his mouth with his palm in panic. 

'no no no, please don't'

 

-to be continue -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h-e-l-p


End file.
